kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimension III
|world =Heroes in Another Dimension |collectibles =Friend Hearts, Heart Spear, Picture Piece, Point Star |icon = |boss =Parallel Meta Knight |common enemies =Bio Spark, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Burning Leo, Cappy, Como, Dekabu, Gim, Gordo, Kabu, Key Dee, Noddy, Nruff, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Propeller, Rocky, Waddle Dee, Wester |mini-boss =Bonkers |notes = }} '''Dimension III' is the third stage in Heroes in Another Dimension. It makes use of the Dream Friends added in the Wave 2 update to Kirby Star Allies. Overview In the first room, Kirby comes across platforms that serve as elevators, rising once he walks on them. After riding up four of them, Kirby comes across the first Friend Heart of Dimension III. Collecting it is mandatory in order to progress. After collecting it, the wall to the right will rise, revealing a Hero Door that transforms Kirby into ESP. In the second room, Kirby comes across Rocky, and recruiting him allows ESP to use the Geokinesis Friend Ability. The first Geokinesis puzzle is just afterward. There is a Bomb Block in the ceiling, as well as a downward wind current preventing from directly approaching it. Using Geokinesis, ESP can lift Rocky up to the Bomb Block, causing it to be destroyed, allowing access to the Stake Battery. Pressing the Stake Battery causes a couple of Shutters to open, granting access to the second Friend Heart. The second Geokinesis puzzle starts like the first one: a Bomb Block above out of reach due to a wind current. Using Geokinesis will allow ESP to destroy the Bomb Block above, and it will also destroy the Detonation Blocks to the right. There is also a rightward wind current, so when these Detonation Blocks are destroyed, ESP will begin to drift to the right. ESP has to guide Rocky carefully in the area above in order to destroy the second Bomb Block and avoid crushing him; Rocky can then be dropped on top of another Stake Battery. The Shutters it opens grants access to the third and fourth Friend Hearts and a Picture Piece. Moving onward reveals a switch. Pressing the switch causes the wall to the right to rise, revealing murals for Adeleine and Ribbon. The Hero Door that follows transforms ESP into Adeleine & Ribbon. In the third room is a diamond-shaped structure made of indestructible blocks. Entering the round-trip door above takes Adeleine to the fourth room, which has a near identical structure. Three Star Blocks are also present. One of these Star Blocks replaces one of the indestructible blocks; the other two are tacked on. Destroy the two that are tacked on at the top of the structure. When Adeline destroys one of these, a Green Point Star will spawn in the area to the right; if Adeleine destroys the wrong one, a wall will appear to the right. Fortunately, this puzzle can be retried without consequence as long as Adeleine leaves and reenters the round-trip door and doesn't continue too far to the right. Doing the puzzle successfully will cause two Shutters to open, granting access to a Treasure Chest with the fifth Friend Heart in it. In the fifth room is the second block puzzle; this time the structure is heart-shaped. Entering the round-trip door above leads to the sixth room, which also has a near identical structure; this time, there are also Fire Blocks, which can be extinguished by Adeleine's paint attacks, and destroyed if it a second time. Adeleine should destroy the Fire Blocks at the bottom left of the heart and the Star Blocks on the top right, but avoid destroying the Fire Blocks on the top left of the heart. Successfully completing the puzzle will cause five Shutters to open, granting access to a Treasure Chest with the sixth and seventh Friend Hearts in it. In the seventh room is the third block puzzle; the blocks form the shape of a whale spotting water from its blowhole. Entering the round-trip door above leads to the eighth room; there is a wire to the left of the whale, the whale's spout is missing, a couple of Star Blocks have been tacked on, and the tail is made of Fire Blocks with some destroyable blocks tacked on. Adeleine should use Ado's Painter to paint Kracko. Use one of Kracko's attacks to power the wire, which will cause the whale's spout the return. Use Kracko's lightning attack to destroy the Star Blocks and other destroyable blocks; this attack will not damage the Fire Blocks. Successfully completing this puzzle will cause six Shutters to open, granting access to a Treasure Chest with the eighth, ninth, and tenth Friend Hearts in it. In the ninth room is a blank sign; painting it produces a Maxim Tomato. A switch is just afterward, which causes the right wall to rise up. A mural of Shadow Kirby and Dark Meta Knight appears, and the Hero Door transforms Adeleine & Ribbon into Dark Meta Knight. In the tenth room, part of the floor is made of breakable terrain; below it is a Blue Key, and above it is a Rope Bomb. Key Dees are also in the area, but lack keys. Dark Meta Knight should defeat them, because if one touches the key, it will run away with it. A second Rope Bomb appears above lava. Climbing up the ladder that follows reveals a couple of Burning Leos, and recruiting one allows Dark Meta Knight to use the Sizzle Sword Friend Ability. Use Sizzle Sword to cut down both Rope Bombs; cutting down the first one grants access to the Blue Key, and cutting down the second one destroys the lava, allowing Dark Meta Knight to bring the Key to the Lock Shutter. Beyond the Lock Shutter is a Treasure Chest with the eleventh Friend Heart and two Picture Pieces inside. Soon after, there is a round-trip door behind Detonation Blocks, and there is an isolated Burning Leo in front of a switch. When the Burning Leo shoots a fireball, use Mirror Spin Slash to reflect the fireball, causing it to hit the switch, granting access to the round-trip door and a Picture Piece. In the puzzle room is a Red Key, an area below with a strong leftward current, and a keyless Key Dee. The Lock Shutter is out of reach, as Dark Meta Knight cannot fly with the Red Key. Dark Meta Knight needs to grab the Red Key and drop it down into the area with the Key Dee. When the Key Dee picks it up, it will begin running; Dark Meta Knight should take the upward path to the right and then reach the Key Dee before it runs into the lava and destroys itself along with the Key. Retrieving the Red Key and bringing it to the Lock Shutter will grant access to the twelfth Friend Heart and a coffee. This puzzle can be retried without consequence by leaving and reentering the round-trip door. Continuing on the main path, there is some breakable terrain, with Rope Bombs above, along with more keyless Key Dees. The first breakable terrain is above a Red Key. The second breakable terrain is lava. The third breakable terrain is above a pit. The fourth and fifth breakable terrain pieces are also lava. Using Sizzle Sword, Dark Meta Knight needs to cut down all but the third Rope Bomb. With this set-up, Dark Meta Knight can bring the Red Key to the Lock Shutter. Beyond the Lock Shutter is a Treasure Chest with a Picture Piece and the thirteenth and fourteenth Friend Hearts in it. After this is a switch that causes the rightward wall to move, revealing murals for Daroach and the Squeaks. Daroach's Hero Door is soon after. In the eleventh room is a Rocky, and recruiting him allows Daroach to use the Ice Curling Friend Ability (although this could be done already if Rocky, obtained from the second room, was still present). Soon after is a wire. Use Summon Doc to power the wire. This will cause three block of terrain, of which are all lava, to reposition from a downward staircase to a flat floor; it will keep alternating between a staircase and a flat floor. Daroach needs to use his ice attacks to perform the Ice Curling Friend Ability when the terrain blocks are rising into position; this will cause curling stone Rocky to hit the top Stake, which grants access to the fifteenth Friend Heart. Hitting the bottom Stake causes a Gordo to come out; the Friend Heart is unobtainable if the bottom Stake is hit first, and the area will have to be reset by sacrificing a life to retry the puzzle. Soon after is a line of Fire Blocks and a narrow pathway leading up to a Rope suspending a solid step. Daroach can use his Ultra Ice Laser to destroy the Fire Blocks. He can then use Summon Spinni to have him to through the narrow passageway and cut the rope above; Daroach should be careful to not be under the suspended platform, as cutting the rope will cause it to crush anyone below. When the platform drops, Daroach can collect the sixteenth Friend Heart and two Picture Pieces. Next are two sets of Fuse Dynamite; one has three Friend Hearts on it and is over a pit. A drain pipe is pouring water over the fuses; there is also a Stake. Daroach can use his ice attacks to freeze the water, and can use Summon Storo to pound the Stake, allowing access to the fuse. The fuse splits off into two early on, one on top, and on on the bottom; the bottom fuse leads to the Fuse Dynamite with the Friend Herts on it, so the bottom fuse should be extinguished without extinguishing the top fuse. Using Daroach Fire Bomb, the fuse can be lit; Daroach should carefully time a second Daroach Fire Bomb in the direction of the frozen water to cause it to melt, extinguishing the bottom fuse as the top fuse continues. Successfully completing the puzzle grants access to the seventeenth, eighteenth, and nineteenth Friend Hearts. If the player fails this puzzle, a life will have to be sacrificed to try again. In the twelfth room, Daroach has to face a gauntlet of enemies. In addition to this, there are various Lock Shutters to the right: a red one on the top level; a red, then a blue one on the middle level; and a blue one on the bottom level. When the Keys spawn in, they need to be brought to the Lock Shutters on the middle level. The first wave of enemies is four Kabus and a Dekabu. The second wave of enemies is four Bouncys. Soon after the Bouncys spawn, a Key Dee with a Blue Key will spawn on the bottom level; it should be defeated quickly before it reaches the Lock Shutter and frees the Gordos on the bottom level. After defeating the second wave of enemies, a black Bonkers will spawn in. Soon after, a Waddle Dee will spawn on the bottom level, and a Key Dee with a Red Key will spawn on the top level; defeat the Key Dee before it reaches the Lock Shutter. Take the Red Key to the Lock Shutter in the middle level, and then do the same for the Blue Key obtained earlier. Opening both Lock Shutters in the middle level grants access to the twentieth and twenty-first Friend Hearts, as well as a couple of bananas. Upon reaching the Hero Door that transforms Daroach into Cleaning, he can go over it to obtain a Picture Piece, a Strawberry Shortcake, and a Blue Point Star. In the thirteenth room, there is breakable terrain to the left. Going to the right reveals a Friend Platform for Friend Circle, covered in Leaves. Upon transforming into the Friend Circle, Kirby and co. should follow the Point Stars to guide them; doing this, they will obtain the twenty-second Friend Heart. In the fourteenth room, the twenty-third, twenty-fourth, and twenty-fifth Friend Hearts can be obtained with ease, along with a 1UP. The Friend Circle needs to make the jump to destroy the Durable Blocks. If successful, Kirby and co. will get access to two Treasure Chests. The first Treasure Chest contains the first Dream Rod of Dimension III, and the second treasure chest contains the twenty-sixth Friend Heart. If this jump is not successfully made, a life will need to be sacrificed in order to try again. Afterwards, there is another Friend Circle Friend Platform, again covered in leaves. This will allow Kirby and co. to backtrack. They should be careful when returning, as the jumps are now more difficult. Upon reentering the thirteenth room, Kirby and co. should then follow any Point Stars they didn't collect. This will give them the twenty-seventh, twenty-eighth, and twenty-ninth Friend Hearts. After breaking through the aforementioned terrain to the left of the thirteenth room, the Friend Circle will need to perform a jump to destroy some more Durable Blocks. Destroying them will reveal two Treasure Chests and grant access to two Green Point Stars, a Red Point Star, a Picture Piece, and two 1UPs. The first Treasure Chest contains the second Dream Rod and the second contains the thirtieth and final Friend Heart of Dimension III. In the fifteenth room is the third Dream Rod; Copy Essences for Ninja, Sword, Spider, Fighter, Wing, and ESP; pudding; a macaron; cake; and baby bottle. In the sixteenth room is Parallel Meta Knight, the boss of this dimension. Unlike Meta Knight, he does not offer a sword. Copy Abilities Due to how the Heroes in Another Dimension sub-game works, Player 1 will either be required to use a Copy Ability that cannot be dropped, or will be a Dream Friend, which don't use Copy Abilities. The only time Kirby can freely choose an ability is in the room before the boss fight. Copy Abilities in bold are usable by Kirby (without turning a Helper into an Ability Item); all Copy Abilities below are usable by Helpers. *Cleaning can only be used by Kirby during its respective section of the stage. Trivia *The diamond shape carved into blocks during Adeleine & Ribbon's section may have been intended as an homage to the Kirby's Dream Land 3 character HB-002; he gives Kirby a heart-shaped collectible if Kirby carves an identical shape into a group of Star Blocks. Gallery KSA Blocks Whale.jpg|Adeleine & Ribbon find a group of blocks in the shape of a whale. Category:Levels in Kirby Star Allies Category:Levels Category:Another Dimension